(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cake cutter for cutting a cake into equal pieces and more particularly, to an adjustable cake cutter that allows adjustment of the cut size and also allows the user to carry the cut piece of cake to a dish directly with the adjustable cake cutter.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Regular cakes generally have a circular shape. When dividing a cake into multiple pieces for different persons, a cutter is used to cut the cake along the diameter or radius and then to cut the cake into slices.
When purchasing a birthday cake from a cake shop, the shop assistant will attach a disposable cake cutter. A disposable cake cutter is simply a plastic cutting blade. It is difficult to cut a cake into equal slices with a cutting blade or knife. Further, when picking up one slice of cake with the cutting blade or knife directly after cutting, the slice of cake may fall from the cutting blade or knife accidentally.
Some people may use a clip to pick up the cut slice of cake. However, it is difficult to control the clamping force of the clip when picking up the cut slice of cake. The cut slice of cake may fall from the clip if the clamping force is insufficient, or deformed by the clip if an excessive force is applied to the clip.